Ray's Story
by RayVolpe
Summary: My name is Ray, Zootopia's best street racer. At least in my opinion. So to drum up some business for my newly opened speed shop I head to the races in disguise. But things go south when the wrong kind of mammals show up. My first attempt at creative writing so be... nah F it. rip it apart. only way to get better. I can always ignore the comments.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Max?

Chapter 1: Introducing, Max?

"Hi, My name is Max."  
No, that sounds like I'm on a game show.  
"Hey, I'm Max."  
Not quite. Sounds like I am trying to pick up a tipsy vixen at the bar. I'll save that one for later.  
Keep it simple.  
I raise my muzzle a fraction of an inch, making sure my are ears pointed forward in a confident pose, my grey eyes relaxed.  
"Max."  
That'll do.

Tonight, Ray Volpe, Savanna Central's best mechanic, does not exist, there is only Max, a spoiled rich kit from the tundra district. A kit with money too lose.

I look in the mirror as I start buttoning my shirt, instead of my familiar black and white marble colored fur, I see a fox with an all white coat, except for a bit of grey under his chin. No, tonight I am not even my rare coloration of a red fox self, but mimicking the fur pattern of an arctic fox. I turn my head left and right and figure the dye job will pass. Most mammals won't pick up subtle difference in the muzzle or ears. To them a fox is a fox.

I chuckle  
"If I ever loose my shop I can go into business as a beautician" I say to nobody.

Loose my shop. I shudder. Busted my tail for years to open this place. If I lost it, I would loose more then a business.

That's my excuse for this whole charade. Drumming up more business. 'creative advertising.' Just a way to remind them who the best in all of Zootopia is. That and I can't seem to stay away from the races.

The race scene is a tough crowd. Speed is everything. The 'tuners' can get away with cheap plastic body kits and loud exhaust, but when you're on the street, only whomever crosses the line first gets the glory, and I intend to be that guy. I have been that guy in the past, a little too much. If Ray shows up to the meet, few would bother stepping up to the line, they know the outcome. But some new guy? Yeah. I'd bet on that.

I finish buttoning up my shirt, an expensive silk job, all black, and check the time. Still doing good. I want to arrive a little later then the start so I can park in the back, all part of the image. Toast is probably in the warehouse section now scouting out the location of the races and making sure the cops are not aware of the meet tonight.

Toast, my little weasel friend. My best friend. Come to think of it, my only friend. He is the only other soul that knows of this little scheme. My insider. He works for the cheetah that runs the nighttime races. Scouts the location, sets up the races, handles the money. At this point I am not sure what the Larry the Cheetah does anymore, other then collect his cut of the bets. He also has put in almost as much time into my place as me. Helping with paper work, getting into those tight spaces on the cars that even a spry fox like me can't reach. We have had been running together since we were kits.

I shake my self out of the revery and take one more look in the mirror. I look the part, just enough douche to be full of myself, but enough, trying too hard to be cool, to imply inexperience. An easy target.

I head out of the office into my shop, a modest sized affair, two bays with lifts capable of handling most class of cars, from the small mammal class up to, but just barely, the large "elephant class" machines, and enough money in tools to buy a small island. There is some paint peeling on the walls and evidence of a leak in the roof or two, but it is clean and, for the most part, organized. I walk across the shop to a door on the side marked 'employees only' and step into the other garage. This one just a long drive through with nothing in it. Well, nothing but the car. I use this garage for storing customer cars when they are done or, like tonight, hiding special projects. Doors on both ends, one next to the shop, the other opening to the street behind me. If you didn't know it, you would not even know that door was part of my building. That is the goal. Would not pay to have someone see me pull this car out from my shop.

Let me tell you about the car. This one I enjoyed. No customers 'spec sheet' to follow, no ridiculous demands. Only three goals. Make it fast, make it faster, then, make it look, not as fast. After all, wouldn't want to scare the 'customers' away now. It started life as a standard mid sized sedan popular with the race crowd due to it's low cost and it's simplicity. Easy to modify. I did the standard tuner bits. Metallic blue paint, body kit, big useless wing, loud annoying graphics, and dark tint on the windows. Under the cosmetics, it is all mine. Custom suspension designed from the ground up by me, and the engine is almost completely different. Every part tuned and changed for more performance. Then, one or two of my own surprises thrown in.

I do a quick check of the car, make sure it's ready. Tire pressure, fluids topped off. I make sure the grit from tundra town is still visible on the fender skirts, to make it look like I drove from there to get to the meet. Last, but certainly not least, I make sure my sticker is visible on the back window. A white 'V' entwined with a silver 'A'. The logo of Volpe Automotive, and a brand I put on all my customers cars so everyone knows who to come to when you want to go fast.

I turn off the lights in the garage and hop in the car. Thumbing the garage door opener, I start the engine, listening to the exhaust spit out a nice burble. She is running perfect.  
"It's going to be a good night" I say to the empty shop.  
I pull out slowly, making sure the door closes behind me, and head out into the night air.


	2. Chapter 2: Race Night

Chapter 2: Race Night

I round the corner of a warehouse and see a couple of rhinos standing in the road. I slow to a stop and open the window.

"You lost boy?" asked the one wearing jeans and t-shirt sporting the logo of some obscure band I never heard of.  
"Just out for a drive." I reply, the code word for tonight to let them know I have been checked out already.

The other rhino, dressed in tan shorts and a tank top, looks at the first as he nods and waves me through. I notice his thumb move away from the button on the radio he is holding. Early warning in case the cops decide to visit. There are pairs like this scattered throughout the area keeping an eye on everyone who comes and goes.

I grab my phone and shoot a quick text to Toast saying simply "here" and pull down into one of the driveways. Immediately I can smell a difference in the air, the tangy smell of exhaust and oil and the occasional whiff of burnt rubber. The sound is more of a giveaway to what is happening, loud thump thump from over taxed subwoofers blasting out music and the brap brap of engines as they are revved to the redline.

I pull around a building marked "Easy Cheesy Mouse Snacks" and the scene unfolds, cars of all colors parked in rows with crowds walking and standing in between. Headlights and multi colored undercar lights the only illumination in the parking lot. Music fills the air from a dozen sound systems. I sigh as I hear at least 4 of them blasting that damn pop song from Gazelle that has been way too popular as of late. Some cars have the hoods propped up to show off their latest engine work, others closed tight, hiding the secrets of performance. Mine will stay closed, that is for sure.

I find an open spot to the edge and slowly back in. Noticing a few muzzles turn to look at me, but after sizing me up they turn back to what previously held their attention. I double check my gauges and make sure everything is in range and then flip the kill switch. The car shudders a bit as the engine is silenced. I sit taking in the view, and steeling my nerves before I open the door and step out into the crowd.

I am walking down the row of cars so I can size up the competition when a badger looks over to me.  
"crap" I mutter under my breath, I recognize him immediately, and if I know him, he knows me.  
I force myself to be calm, halting the involuntary twitching of my tail. Time to test the disguise.

"You're new here. names Martin" the badger says as he offers me his paw.  
I ready my practiced expression and reply "Max."  
Taking his paw in mine I give one firm shake before letting go and putting my paws in my pockets.  
"You driving that blue Conga Shadow over there?" motioning to my car.  
"Yeah, thats mine."  
"Is it fast?"  
I glance left and right.  
"Faster then anything I've seen so far."  
He chuckles.  
"Well we'll see about that, if there is anyone you want to lose to, go find the ferret in the hoodie, named Toast, and he will set up a run."  
I resist the urge to correct him on my buddy's species.  
"Will do" I say as he turns and goes back to the crowd of deer women he had been talking to earlier.  
"Guess it works." I mumble to myself.

I continue down the line noting which cars I know and which I don't, noticing a few sporting my "VA" sticker and I smile inwardly. That one I hooked up the kid with a new exhaust, freeing up 10 horse power. that one a lightweight flywheel setup, full fuel system tune on that one.

After walking the line and mentally tagging a few potential marks, a weasel, in his signature grey hoodie and long black slacks, approaches me. Everyone knows he wears the covering clothes to shield his furless back. Not everyone knows that it was not a bar fight that made him that way, but from when he ran into squirrel family's house, to save them from a fire, that he got the scars on his back. After all, he has the image of a tough guy to uphold, not one of a soft hearted hero.

"You must be Max." he introduces himself to me. Only I catch the look of recognition in his eyes.  
"Yeah, thats me."  
"Got a guy interested in running you, if you have the cash."  
"I'm good or it."  
"Ok, the red Herd Frakus over there is first up, 2 bills good for you?"  
"Rather do 5 hundred."  
"I'll check with him and let you know."  
"You do that."

I head back to my car pleased with how fast the first nibble came in. Time to go fishing.


	3. Chapter 3: Hook, Line, Sinker

Chapter 3: Hook, Line, Sinker.

Inching the car up slowly, I keep an eye on the bear standing in the center of the road. He motions with his claws for me to keep moving forward then suddenly closes his fist. I step on the brakes and start readying the car for the first pass as he turns his attention to the red Frakus from before. In the end the owner of the red car, A sharply dressed raccoon, agreed on $300 for this race, but having run him before, as Ray, I know it will be more later.

A quick scan of the gauges and I press the button on my steering wheel and release the brake pedal. A small valve under the hood holds pressure in the front brakes keeping me from rolling till the start. I glance at a small button on the shift knob. Won't be needing that this run. I look up to the skimpily dressed tigress holding a bandana as she she points to the raccoon in the Frakus first and he nods, then to me.. I nod. She backs up about 4 feet in front of us as the sound of two engines rev up readying for launch.

She holds the bandanna up and pauses, then lets it fall. We are off.

Tires squeal, struggling to maintain traction, as we head off into the dark street. I shift to second and about the same time I hear the distinct shhh of sound from my opponents pop off valve blowing off, keeping his turbo spinning as he gets back on the power from his shift. Out of the corner of my eye I see he is about half a car behind.

I know he is sandbagging, letting me win the first. What he might not know is so am I. Keeping just ahead of him, not letting him know what I really can do. All part of the game

Crossing the line, a pair of big industrial flashlights set shinning across the road a quarter mile from the start, a let out a yell.  
"YEAH! Gotcha punk!"

Gotta play the part.

We pull off into a driveway that loops around to the start as a pair of unseen mammals pick up and turn off the lights. No need to advertise our activities more then necessary. As I get to the other entrance I come to a stop and flip a switch on the dash putting the water pump into high to cool the motor. A small crowd of spectators is gathered. Good, the more the better.

The raccoon walks up to my window.  
"Man, you were lucky I didn't have my boost set right."  
"Yeah yeah." I sarcastically reply  
"Tell ya what, double or nothing on another run."  
I look the raccoon in the eye. George I think his name is…  
"Your on!"

We line up again, him determined to win, as was his plan all along, me, planning to lose. The red cloth drops and we take off. I bang the clutch a little too hard and spin the rear tires in a puff of smoke. I feather the throttle letting the tires grip taking off now behind the raccoon.  
"Perfect" I smile

Any rookie can make that mistake. And I work hard to look like that rookie.  
I make up some ground on the run but not enough, crossing the beam of light a car length behind the red Herd. Still not straining the machine under the hood… thats for later.

We pull around the loop and it's my turn to get out and go up to George.  
"Man I got loose off the line. I coulda had you!" I blurt out, ears and tail twitching nervously, obviously upset about the loss.  
"Thats 6 hun to me little fox"  
"Another run… a grand this time" acting desperate to prove myself.  
The raccoon stops and thinks for a second, eyeing me up.  
"Two G's"  
I blink back, ears going flat to the back of my head, only half acting  
"Two? thats a big jump man"  
"If your scared?" his mocking tone stinging in the cool night air.  
I pause then let my ears perk up.  
"Ok. Let's go." I say with conviction in my voice.

$2000 is a decent payday for a quarter of a mile drive. Definetly not the top of what happens at these meets, but again, Max is a newb. Too bad for George, Ray is driving tonight.

The rag drops for the third time and we hit it.  
This time I don't spin the wheels.  
This time I don't hold back.  
As I pull through second gear my finger brushes the button on the shifter, then moves away.  
Well, maybe I hold back a little.  
I know, in the car next to me, what the raccoon is thinking.  
He is thinking  
"I've been had"  
He is thinking this as my taillights sail across the line, 3 car lengths in front of his.  
He is thinking this all the way around the loop.  
He is thinking this as Toast, sitting at the starting line with a smirk, hands over the pile of cash, minus the cats share of course.  
He will be thinking it all the way home.

There is a buzz as we pull back behind the cheese factory's warehouse, news travels fast. More people are looking at me, More eyes on my car, and with any luck, more people will be looking at the sticker in the back corner of the window.

Two grand is not the payday here. It doesn't even cover the cost of my tires, let alone what I put into this car. The news of what happened though, is priceless. You figure an average of $3,000 a customer, if I get about 10 more guys to show up to my shop wanting to go as fast as that little fox kid, well, I make the money back on the car, and some extra pocket change for me.

As I walk among the cars seeing if someone else dares take me on, I notice a limo parked on the end with a shiny exotic import parked next to it. Standing near the cars, a panda of all things in a small crowd with obviously his bodyguards, a wolf and a polar bear.

"There goes the neighborhood" I mutter  
Two things I hate about the race scene.  
One, everyone knows everyone else, and you have to resort to trickery if you get too well known.  
And two, it attracts the wrong kind of animals.


	4. Chapter 4: Eastern Surprise

Chapter 4: Eastern surprise

Fast is expensive. you want speed? You gotta pay.  
None of these guys here are angels, after all, you don't go out for illegal street racing at midnight if you're an upstanding citizen, but most are harmless. Making their money from small time hustles, some wheeling and dealing, a rare few from actual hard work. But there is always the element that makes cash from unsavory occupations, Drugs, robbery, gangs, or worse. You can always tell those types, they flaunt it. Not in the car, but in their whole presence. Bodyguards and a limo, screams scumbag.

I see toast as he is walking past and ask.  
"Whats with the freak show?" nodding to the panda.  
"Bad news, thats Mr. Chung. some big shot boss from far east. drugs, murder, slaves. if its bad… he does it."  
"What the hell is he doing here, at our little party."  
"Don't know, don't care, a long as he leaves soon. Gives me the creeps just talking to him.. seems he wants to race everyone tonight."  
"I'll be sure to keep my distance. Speaking of which, got another fish for the hook? Think I want to do one more round before I should go. Will be turning into a pumpkin soon." I hold up my sleeve were a bit of the dye has rubbed off from my fur.  
"Yeah, Pete wants a crack at the new guy people are talking about, asking a grand."  
"Silly Pete, he should know better then that. Ok I'll be ready"

Pulling to a stop on the return loop, I reflect on the last race. Pete, a Grey Wolf veteran of the scene, put up a good race, but at the stripe I was ahead by a half. As I roll down the window he comes walking up. He leans on the window frame and starts to speak  
"Man you got to tell me what you ha…." he trails off as he looks straight into my eyes. His own eyes narrowing with recognition. Then he sniffs.  
Busted.  
"You son-of-a… should have know."  
"SHHHH, don't blow my cover man" I said holding up my paws and looking around.  
"And why not you shady, no good, untrustworthy…"  
"Hey hey… I'm not that bad, tell you what. You come by later I will knock off fifteen hundred from that intake job you have been wanting. Just… keep your ugly trap shut."  
"Seems like your going to take my money one way or another. Deal." He says with a chuckle.  
"Damn fox" He adds as he turns.  
"Best damn fox around" I say in response.  
I can see his shoulders bounce with a laugh as he walks away.

I pull back into the parking lot and I can see all eyes are on me. As I pass people stop their conversations and turn to look, resuming as I drive by.  
"Thats interesting" I say cocking an eye brow. When I get back to my spot I suddenly know why. There is Chung and his entourage standing where I was parked. They step aside as I pull in, and as I get out of the car the panda comes over. Be cool… remember… your name is Max… he does not know you… just decline any offers and head home.

"I like your car." man this guys accent is thick.  
"Uhh thanks?"  
"I will buy you car, how much?" My ears perk up as I scan the mammals standing with him. The polar bear, I notice, is staring right at me and holding a brief case. I know whats in it, and can only imagine how much. Eyes go the wolf looking at everyone, but us, for threats to his boss. Then I notice the wolfs paw on the shoulder of a small ocelot girl, dressed in a ratty t-shirt and jeans. She looks young enough for it to be past her bed time and more importantly she looks scared. The wind shifts and I catch her scent.  
She is terrified.  
I recall the words Toast said to me about his profession. Drugs, murder, _slaves._  
That last word rings in my mind

"Not for sale" I snap Taking money from a two bit crook is one thing.. taking it from a drug dealer is bad… but this is blood money. Would not touch it with a ten foot pole.  
"I give you forty thousand."  
"I got more then that in this thing." I lie  
"Fifty."  
"No."  
"I offer 80 thousand dollars, you take it." that last part sounded like an order… or a threat.  
"Look, I came here to race, not to sell, no deal, chubs"  
What the fuck are you doing Ray? You do not insult a crime boss. He looks at me amused.  
"Fine we race for the car, I win it's mine."  
"And what, i walk home? And are you offering up that imported trash?" Motioning to the yellow Furrari parked down the row. "It's an overpriced pile of junk and the color looks like crap." He looks mad now, I guess he likes that thing. I continue "Besides I only got one spot in my garage and would hate to leave a expensive lawn ornament like that out in the snow."  
Ray, your mouth is going to get you killed.  
"I put up one hundred thousand dollar, against your car. and I give you a ride home when you lose."  
I am sure he will. Right to my new home at the bottom of the bay. It is a lot of money though. I look at the ocelot girl again, rage bubbling up inside, and my mind is made up.  
"Don't want your money, bamboo." Barring a bit of teeth.  
RAY YOU DO NOT USE RACIAL SLURS AGAINST SOMEONE THAT CAN MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR! WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU LISTENING?  
"Uncalled for Max." Toast says from behind me.  
Oh yeah, I'm Max tonight, not Ray, and looks like Max is an Idiot. Chung looks thoroughly pissed now.  
"Then what, do, you, want?" I notice both of the bodyguards eyes are on me now.  
What do I want? I want to be out of here, I want to be in a bar chasing after some tail, I want to be home with a nice bottle of rum.  
"How about the girl" motioning to the ocelot.  
Max, I am going to kill you.  
The panda's face relaxes into a grin.  
"You are into the companion market then? Well this one is not ready, she need more… training" I notice the girls face is looking at me horrified, I turn and Toasts face matches hers. Ray is making that same face in my mind, but Max, he has a plan to get this girl away from this monster, and he is cool as a Tundra Town night.  
"I like them a little wild, she's ready."  
Somewhere in my mind, there is a wall, and Ray is repeatedly banging his head against it.  
"Ok. Fine. But none of this short race nonsense, a real race"  
Not the mountain, please not the mountain.  
"We race up the mountain road to the circle and back."  
Just say no. Say the car is not set up for it. Anything.  
"Sure, see you at the start."  
Max, you are an asshole.  
As the panda and his crew stroll away Toast is at my side with eyes bulging.  
"What the hell, you can't do this, you are going to get yourself killed, you are going to get me killed, what are you th…" I put my paw on his shoulder.  
"I have to get her away from him. She's just a kit and who knows what that fat bastard does to her."  
"He will have you executed Ray, he doesn't care is one fox gets in his way, your nothing to him."  
"Ray is not here, I'm Max remember, a quick shower and Max will be nothing at all, and kung fu boy none the wiser."  
"But the mountain run, you haven't been up there since…" he trails off, fear in his eyes.

I know the mountain well. Been up that road so many times. I know every curve, every bump. I especially know the one pine tree at the bottom of the ravine. the one my car slammed into two years ago, when a blown tire spun me off the road. The one I stayed pinned to for 2 days before they found me.

"Relax." I say spreading my paws out to the side, "I know that plastic yellow lemon he is driving, more noise then power. I can beat him with enough time to have lunch at the overlook before he gets half way up. I'll be careful."  
"You better, you owe me a weeks pay." he says, not entirely convinced.  
Not sure I am either. I turn away but quickly turn back  
"Toast, no spectators, I don't want anyone else near this mess." He nods nervously and heads off to arrange things.


	5. Chapter 5: Because It's There

Chapter 5: Because it's there.

Okay, we might have a problem.  
After finally getting a good look at his car I noticed a few odd things, like, instead of the twin turbo power plant usually visible under the clear Lexan hood in the back, there is instead something different, something bigger, more powerful. And the brakes? Not the stock ones that come on the car, and from what I can see of the suspension it is completely new. Very odd.

So, he had some work done to the car. A lot of work done to the car. I don't even know what else is changed but I can guess. and it aint good. This is not going to be a cake walk, instead, I think I may have bit off more then I can chew, and I got a big mouth.

We stage at the entrance to the park, one on either side of the empty guard shack, the park long closed for the night. As I go through my checks I notice a white spray exit the hood on the panda's car  
"Oh, nitrous, this just keeps getting better and better."  
Toast is the only one up here tonight, lining the cars up. Well, him and Chung's mooks. I look over to the limo were the girl is standing, he muzzle hung low, eyes glazed over. She's given up.  
"Hang in there" I mutter to her unheard.  
I turn my attention to my car.  
"Come on baby, one little race, thats it. We got this."  
"I got this." I say to myself

Toast drops the bandanna, I release the brake button, let the clutch go, and slam my paw down on the gas. Tires howl as I push them hard, and see the yellow car pull ahead despite a near perfect launch.  
"Damn." I mutter.  
Relax, I think to myself, you knew he would get the hole shot.  
Falling in behind I concentrate on hitting my shift points and staying on his tail.

The first section of the road is more akin to the drag races I have been doing early. but slightly up hill and some gentle curves. Still, no good place to pass and the narrow road means side by side racing is a disaster waiting to happen. No, I think I will pass coming down, and I know just were to do it.

We crest a rise nearing the first hairpin and I let off a little on the gas, I need to see how late my opponent brakes so I don't end up slamming into the back of him before the corner. Although knocking him into a wall is tempting, I can't guarantee I won't follow. He brakes, late, and throws it into the turn about ten miles and hour more then I would expect. Damn that car is good. He is good. I just have to be better. After the turn the road drops down along the river and goes straight for about an eighth of a mile, hairpin turns on either end, with a nice wide shoulder. This is my spot, but not yet.

I chase him through the next section, almost three miles of tight twisty road, before we break out of the tree line. Falling back a few yards, I am temped to use the button on the shifter when I see a burst of blue flame pop from the Furrari's exhaust, at least I know he is on the nitro early. But my little trick won't be useful here. In fact, it might just kill me in the tight turns.

We get to an open section and I see more blue flame from the twin pipes ahead, it only buys him a car length, but its another car length I need to get back if I am to win. As the road tightens up, I see a puff of smoke from the panda's tires and the back wags like wolfs tail entering a right hander. I smile. His little mistake gave me back that car length and then some.  
"I know this road, you don't."

I know this road, especially the next turn. And the fact that if you come down the hill fast enough, it is possible for a car to launch itself over the guardrail without touching it. If it wasn't for a curious ranger wondering were the skid marks came from, I might still be down there. I push those thoughts aside as I pull close to the yellow car in front of me. A few more turns later and we make it to the circle, a spot were the road branches off 3 ways, and a convenient turn around point for us.

I smirk as I guide my car to the left, entering the roundabout the wrong way. An old trick to rattle the newbies. Let us see if it works on panda boy. Keeping the car to the outside, we come at each other on the opposite side of the circle. Chung's eye go wide as he see me race at him, face turning to anger as we pass.  
"I got you."

We exit the circle side by side, me just a hair behind. I stick with him, for as long as I can, even glancing over at him briefly to see the look of determination on his face. entering a right hander I have to back off, him having the better line in the corner, but I smile, knowing that I am getting to him. As we barrel towards "my turn" he chokes again, braking too hard and locking the wheels. this causes me to swerve to the left and I feel the left side of my car drop off the pavement, visions of flying over the railing, again, flash through my mind.

I yank the wheel to the right and the front tire grabs the road, throwing me to the other side, just missing the Furrari's rear. I quickly correct and the car fishtails wildly. sawing at the wheel I finally settle the car down, somehow less then a car and half back from my opponent. A sound exits my muzzle that can be best described as 'eep'.  
I am no longer smiling, adrenaline pumps into my veins as fear washes over me.  
I almost got me on that one.

The rest of the run down into the trees is more of the same. Me pushing to close the gap, him trying to pull ahead. I see the familiar sign for the left hand hairpin ahead and ready my finger on the button.  
"Here goes nothing."  
We enter the corner and I stay a little wider then usual. Slowing a bit more, I down shift, but instead of reving up the engine and matching the RPMS I let them drop, knowing the carnage if I have the revs too high. I then press the button.

Under the hood an orchestra of well timed valves and electronics activate. The fuel system starts putting more gasoline into the cylinders in anticipation of what is to come, the water pump, the alternator, and the fan all shut down reducing draw on the system. More importantly butterfly valves open and close redirecting air and the clutch on a pulley engages with a loud clack, spinning up the hidden supercharger stuffed under the hood, forcing more air into the engine to burn that extra fuel.

These are the times I wish I had a camera mounted on the car. The expression on old fatboy's face as I screamed past him on the left, was hilarious. I barely got to see it as I was struggling to keep the car pointed forward, but I could not resist looking over as I passed. I live for these moments.

Speaking of which, I have something to do to keep living.

I release the button and jump on the brakes HARD. Tires scrambling for traction as the ABS kicks in. I watch as the curving wall in front of me gets big real fast. At the last second I crank the wheel over, tossing the car into a drift around the corner. smoke billowing from the rear as I slide through the turn and back to the home stretch. from there, it is a reasonable easy run to the end. it does not stop me from watching my mirrors like a hawk, keeping the Furrari behind me. He stays there as we barrel through the gate at the end.  
"Easy as pie."  
It would be more convincing if I wasn't shaking like a leaf.

As I slow to turn around, I look at the gauges. Not good. The temp gauge is pinned and the oil pressure has dropped. Guess my little boost button is harder on the engine then I though. Then again, it was meant for a quarter mile run.. not for use at the end of a 12 mile sprint.

I pull the car up to were the panda's crew and Toast are standing, shutting it down I make sure I leave the fan and water pump running. I breath a sigh of relief and open the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad to Worse

Chapter 6: Bad to Worse

Motioning with my paw, like a chauffeur, I open the passenger door.  
"Alright honey, let's get you home."  
I emphasize the word 'home' hoping she will pick up this is a rescue operation.  
As the Ocelot starts to shuffle towards my car I hear,  
"Not so fast, I changed my mind."  
Fuck. I knew not to trust this scumbag.  
"A deal is a deal, I won fair and square."  
Toast looks on nervously, like he is ready to bolt.  
"Deal is off. She stays"  
"You can't change the bet once the cars line up. Girl, get in the car."  
"I do what I want. no bet"  
With this he motions to the polar bear and the bear draws a black handgun out of his waistband, which he promptly points at me.  
Were is your smart ass mouth now? Huh Max?  
"No reason to go off half cocked, tell you what… how about I just walk away with the girl and you can have the car." I hear come out of my muzzle.  
Seriously? I am really starting to hate this Max guy.  
This time the polar bear chimes in with his gruff voice.  
"Or I can just shoot you, take the car, and keep the girl."  
This is not good. I see the panda pause for a second then nod at the bear. I hear a click as the polar bear thumbs back the hammer.  
"Toast, RUN!" I shout.

I think the bear expected me to run. He probably expected me to freeze and maybe cower for my life. I know for a fact, he had no idea that I was going to jump directly at him. I spring towards his chest and make for the gun. I grab it, and just before he pulls the trigger I shove my claw in front of the hammer. I feel the snap as the catch releases, but due to the blocked firing pin the gun remains silent. Before the polar bear can react I press both feet on his chest and push away with all my might holding the pistol to my chest. Between the leverage I have and element of surprise the gun pulls free and I go rolling off into the grass. I glance back and make sure Toast is gone and spring to my feet readying the gun at the panda, just it time to feel a fist knock me flying.  
Oh yeah. The wolf.

The impact with the ground knocks the gun out of my paw and it tumbles into the weeds. I roll to a crouch and asses the situation. Two against one, one of them possibly still armed. Eh, I've been in worse. Being a fox you find out people seem to not like you. The constant ridicule at school, at work, on the street. You are bound to get into a few fights. Being a fox with a rare and odd colored coat. Even other foxes look at you with distrust. Let's just say I got real good at fighting as a kit.

I knew it was only a matter of time before the wolf drew out a gun of his own so I leaped at him first and hit him square in the muzzle, knocking him back stunned. I dodged a sloppy swing from the polar bear and tumbled to the side making him keep turning to face me. I am faster and more nimble, I have to use that to my advantage. The wolf, recovering reaches into his coat to draw his own gun and I strike, a well placed kick with some claw thrown in for good measure on his forearm sends his weapon into the darkness.

Good, now its even. Only about 800lbs of trained muscle for hire, against one 90 pound fox. Hey, don't snicker, I'm on a diet.  
I duck and weave for what seems like hours, probably really only a few moments, getting a shot in here and there. All the while Mr. Chung is screaming in some strange language I can't make out. Finally one of us screws up, unfortunately it is me. The polar bear is able to grab me in both arms and starts to squeeze. my face pressed in against his shoulder I am stuck kicking uselessly, at least I will shred his clothes before I die. So Max, this is how you killed me, crushed to death tasting polar bear fur….taste. I open my muzzle and bite down with everything I have left.

I did not know a mammal could make that noise. A cross between a roar and a scream, assaults my ears as blood and fur fill my mouth. He reacts in a predictable manor, pushing me away trying to get me off. I release my grip, strong coppery taste assaulting my mouth. The polar bear stumbles back, white fur turning red, the wolf, wide eyed, rushes to his side. Apparently more concerned with his wounded colleague then me. I use this distraction to make my escape. Rushing past the pair, I grab the girl and pull her forcefully into the passenger door of my car, still left open from before, Chung screaming at the bodyguards to 'do something'. Scrabbling over the center I let go as she falls into the right seat and I flop into the left. The car thankfully starts immediately and I gun it away from the park, the open door slamming shut from the momentum of the cars departure.

As I turn onto the main road leading to the highway I catch sight of two sets of headlights coming down the hill, The chase is on.


	7. Chapter 7: Getaway

Chapter 7: Getaway

Careening down he road, I keep looking in my mirrors at the headlights behind me. One set, belonging to the limo, recedes in the distance. The other, more angular pair, seems to be closing. I try and push the car, but the damage from the race is starting to show. I pray to whatever gods might be listening to let me at least get to the highway before I get caught by the Furrari. Turning my head I notice the girl is cowering in her seat, eyes full of fear, just staring at me. She almost looks like the is trying to crawl into the cushion of the seat itself to escape me.  
"I not going to hurt you, I will get you somewhere safe."  
she whimpers a bit and turns her head away  
Damn, haven't had that bad a reaction from a girl since high school.

A mile from the freeway my rearview mirror is full of yellow supercar.  
"Nothings easy." I spit out.  
I hear a pop from behind and see a flash from the drivers window. It repeats and is accompanied by a ping from somewhere in the back of the car.  
"Get down! He's shooting at us"  
I start to swerve back and forth, trying to throw off the aim of what I am assuming is the panda in pursuit. More shots, thankfully none finding their mark in anything important, like me or the girl. Soon I spot the signs for the highway entrance and turn in. Speeding down the ramp, tires screech as they are abused. I dart in between a van and a large delivery truck at the merge. Joining the nighttime traffic.

Cutting in between cars and trucks I start to pull away from the panda. Years of experience have trained my instincts on the timing and flow of Zootopian traffic. More of a sixth sense the conscience thought. The panda, being new to the area, is having a hard time getting through. I see him get caught several times between a couple of trucks or by other motorists, oblivious to the life or death struggle unfolding before them. Horns blare in anger as I cut off cars and trucks alike, squeezing into gaps with inches to spare at times. After opening a sizable gap between me and my pursuer I slip in front of a large truck, momentarily out of sight of the Furrari. I flip a switch on the dash and the tail lights of the car wink out, the headlights dimming to almost a glow. Just enough for my vulpine eyes to see by.

Having all but disappeared to the car chasing me I make a quick right on the next exit, hoping he didn't catch sight of me. I roll to the end of the ramp and stop. Watching my mirrors for any sign of chase, ready to dart back onto the ramp opposite. As I hear the distinct roar of the import pass by on the bridge overheard I breath a sigh of relief. Pausing to get my bearings in this unfamiliar area, I decide to turn right and head down the road till I find a convenient spot. A wholesale market, closed for the night comes into view. I drive around the building out of sight of the road and stop by some dumpsters. I climb out of my car and get to work peeling the graphics off the side, designed them to be easily removed. I ball them up and toss them into the top of one of the green metal containers. I then kick and pull at the side skirts and bumper extensions, the plastic bolts holding them on break with a faint pop. Opening the trunk the wing comes off with a pair of quick releases. Taking note of a few holes punched into the rear of the car from the pandas weapon I frown at the thought of how badly this could have ended. With a half twist even the exhaust tip comes off, leaving behind a standard looking tailpipe. All of the pieces ripped from the car get tossed behind the dumpster, sacrificing it for our safety. My sticker is the last to come off, getting shoved into my pocket. Don't want to advertise who's litter this is. What once was a highly tuned street racer has transformed into what appears to be an everyday car, the color of the paint, the rims, and tires, the only things different from the factory car. It should be enough to blend in with regular traffic. Ironic, I planned all this in case I had to run from the police, now I am using it while running to the cops.

Before getting into my car I catch a reflection in the window and I jump at the sight. No wonder the girl cowered away from me. I look in the cars mirror at myself and cringe. The muzzle looking back at me seems to come out of a horror film. A white monster with his muzzle and fangs stained red from the blood of his last victim. I get back in the car and the girl is in a ball, eyeing my with uncertainty. I need to get this girl to the police, but first, I think I need a shower.


	8. Chapter 8: Best Laid Plans

Chapter 8: Best laid plans.

The silence on the ride back to the shop is tense, every set of headlights seems a threat, every minute an eternity. Finally pulling to the shop I slide the now smoking car inside and shut down the engine. It dies with a disconcerting rattle, the over taxed engine voicing it's displeasure.

"I am going to get cleaned up. Come in when you are ready." I say quietly.

I shuffle my way across the shop, leaving the lights off and unlock the door to the office. I continue to the side of the room where another door opens into a bathroom with a shower and step in clothes and all. Cranking the knob on the wall, I flinch a bit as cold water flows over me, slowly warming up as the heater kicks in. I pull at my shirt, ripping the buttons off, not caring if I ruin it, and drop it to the floor of the shower. Standing with my head hung low and my paw on the wall I watch as the water, tinted white from the fur dye, and pink from the blood, spirals into the drain. I stay that way till the muscles in my back and arms relax and my breathing returns to normal.

Cleaned up and dressed in a fresh set of navy blue slacks and work shirt, I step out of the bathroom to see the girl standing in the office. Her hands grasped in front of her, she looks up at me with a confused look.  
"Too many people know me at the races." I start, but figure the explanation is not important right now.  
"This is the real me, I'm Ray" offering my paw.  
she shies away from my touch and meekly states.  
"M..Mary"  
"Ok Mary, lets get you out of here. I can take you to a hospital, the police…"  
At that she stiffens up.  
"No cops! I can't go to the the cops the'll…"  
"What? What will they do?" I try to keep my voice as gentle as I can.  
"They said if they see one cop they will burn the shed down. My sister… the others…" she begins to cry.  
Damn.

A million thoughts flood through my head, none of them good for me. I look at the sobbing girl. The prime example of the one thing that is my weakness, my kryptonite. A damsel in distress. How many times have I been dragged into things helping a girl in need. How many times have I sacrificed time, money, other obligations to help out a female having trouble. A vixen on the side of the road with a flat, a cheetah girl needing help with a abusive male in a bar. Every time I stick my neck out. Every time I get burned. You would think I would have learned by now.  
"Where are they?"  
Nope.  
"I don't know. they had us in some abandoned factory or something in the Rainforest."  
That's a lot of territory, no way I can find them.  
"Anything else you can remember?"  
"It… It was snowing last night."  
That narrows it down immensely.

Everyone knows that the Districts are divided by giant climate control systems that keep temperatures in range for the respective biomes, but unless you spend time on the edges of the districts you wouldn't know that if the wind is right the weather can blow over and overlap. I grab my phone and dial. The voice on the other side is more then a bit annoyed, but I can tell, relieved.  
"RAY! You're alive did you get away where are you are you hurt you stupid trickster don't do that to me you could have died where are you are you safe what the fuck man!"  
I try to recall the string of questions to answer them in order, but fail so I decide to sum up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Back at the shop, with the girl and I need some info."  
There is a pause then the reply.  
"It better not be anything stupid."  
"This guy Chung, he has a place in the Rainforest district by the cold wall. Abandoned warehouse. You know of anything that fits the bill?"  
"That is the stupid I was talking about. What are you going to do? Pay him a visit?"  
As I am talking I walk over to the safe on the floor in my office and type in the code. With a click the safe door opens and I reach inside.  
"Nah, nothing like that." I lie "The girl says there is more captives and I want to give the authorities a clue. You know I am not that stupid."  
Pulling out a black zippered bag and a box from the safe I see that the girl is worried at this statement. I hold up a claw and mouth to her 'just wait'.  
"Didn't think so." Toast says. "The only place that I can think of is at the end of Cocoa Tree Lane, there are some disused research buildings there that have been empty for a few years."  
I pull out a folder and lay it on my desk closing the safe with a gentle kick.  
"Hey, I am going to probably lay low for a while, so, can you keep an eye on the shop for a few days?"  
"Yeah sure, that sounds like the first smart decision you made all night."  
"There is some paperwork that needs to be done in my office. You'll see it. And Gary?"  
Silence from the other end as I use his real name for a change, something only a very few people even know.  
"Take care of yourself."

I press the end call button on the phone as I hear the weasel start to yell at me over the line. Never was good at saying goodbye. I open the folder, and glance at the papers within. It was supposed to be a surprise for the Toast for his birthday next month. Transfer of part ownership of Volpe Automotive to his name. 25%. A partnership. All it needs is his signature. With this, he can take full ownership if something should happen later. Something that deep in my gut I feel is an almost certainty. I scrawl the code to the safe inside the cover of the folder and close it as my phone starts ringing. Predictably it's Toast. I press 'ignore' and grab the black bag, heavy with the revolver inside, and the box of shells I removed from the safe earlier I then say to Mary.  
"Let's go do something stupid."

For the first time, I see what might be hope in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Three Words

Chapter 9: Three words.

It didn't take long to find Chung's hideout. I just had to look for the gaudy yellow car, and a limo, parked in the lot. I ease the white station wagon, my everyday clunker, into a lot next door, lights off so I can observe. A rotting medical lab from the looks of it with a single outbuilding. The polar bear from before, fresh bandage on his shoulder stands out front as a guard. A small shed that Mary confirms is were she and the others, 3 more girls, are kept, sits about 50 feet away. There are gas cans piled on the side of the shed. A method to dispose of the 'evidence' if the cops show. Rage creeps into my emotions at this thought.

On the way over I got all the information I could out of Mary. She opened up when she realized that I was actually helping her instead of being another threat. Not another monster like Chung. She told me that they were testing some sort of drug on them that was supposed to make them more 'compliant'. Derived from that dammed purple flower that has been on the news lately. That is why the panda is here in Zootopia. 'Research and development' for his enterprise. I also learn that there is at least 5 more mammals at the facility. I need to approach this one with caution.

I am sitting trying to formulate a plan when the front door of the main building opens and an otter exits, escorting a very young ocelot.  
"Sally." Mary gasps.  
No doubt this is her sister. My muzzle forms into scowl. Red forming on the edges of my vision as my eyes narrow. The girl can't be more then 11. In that moment my plan is made.  
I turn to Mary and ask  
"Can you drive?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. When I tell you, go to the shed and get everyone in the car and get them away. As soon as you clear the gate I want you to call the cops." with this I hand her my phone. "Tell them to send everything they got this way." I pause, thinking about the implications for me. "Tell them everything."  
"Okay, but what about you?"  
"Do not worry about me, do not even look back" I smile in my most convincing pose. "I got this."

I wait for the otter to return inside, having locked the girl into the shed via a simple bar on the outside of the door. I then start the car and drive around to through the front gate, just like I belong there. The polar bear holds his hand up and yells to me as he walks over.  
"Nobody is allowed in here, turn around and leave."  
He is holding a small machine gun, finger on the trigger as he walks to the window.  
"I have a delivery for a Mister Chung." I call out to him.  
He bends over to look in the window, eyes curious as he spots the girl. I look of surprise forms on his muzzle as he gets a good look at me. That look frozen on his face as push the hidden gun to his chin and pull the trigger.  
I turn to Mary even before the polar bears body hits the ground and yell.  
"GO!"  
My part of the plan, sits firmly in my mind. Simple as all plans should be. Just three words.  
Make them pay.

Stepping out of the car I leave the door open and the engine running to facilitate the girls escape, as she runs to the shed I walk towards the front door gun ready. I almost reach the building when the door suddenly opens. Running out, no doubt to find out what the noise was, the otter does not even see me before I fire two rounds into his chest. he collapses to the ground, motionless. Thinking suddenly, I turn and fire two more rounds, one into a tire on each of the other cars parked in the lot, then the last bullet into the Furrari's windshield, just out of spite. I sidestep the door into cover and dump the expended shells. I drop in six replacements as shouting can be heard inside the building. Clicking the cylinder closed I turn the corner and run in.

The wolf greats me with a hail of machine gun fire, I quickly duck to the side into an open door but not before I feel something slam into my left arm. He swings the gun around taking out the row of windows between the hallway and the room I have found myself in, but he fails to lower his aim enough to catch me again as I roll on the ground. When the report of his weapon stops I spring up and fire three times. The first one rips into his shoulder, the second striking the wall along side of him. The third finds it's home in the wolfs neck, a spray of blood painting the once white walls crimson as he collapses to the floor. I look at my arm and notice the same color spreading over my fur. I know I have been hit, but the pain is hiding behind the adrenaline rush, and my rage.

Moving back into the hallway I step over the dead wolf and proceed deeper into the lab. I enter what appears to be the lab proper, test tubes and beakers sit on steel tables. some with a blue or purple liquid inside, one or two sit on bunsen burners, their contents bubbling. in the corner a crate, open on the top with purple flower pedals visible inside.

"Find him and kill him!" I hear the familiar voice of the panda shout. I crouch under one of the tables and look for something to give me an advantage. In the corner of the room, behind a metal cabinet I see two electrical panels, one rows and rows of circuit breakers, the other a single large switch, the master shut off. I hear from outside the sound of an engine racing and fading into the distance. Good, the girls are leaving.

A voice rings out. "There." immediately followed by bullets striking around me.  
"FUUUUUCK!" a yell as I sprint to the panel. Lead bounces off of tables and shatters glass. one of the hot beakers is hit and a spray of purple steam blossoms into the room. Making it to the switch I pull down hard, plunging the building into darkness.  
"Shit, I can't see!" a voice yells.  
I hide behind the cabinet letting my eyes adjust to the dark, nostrils and throat stinging as I breath.

My breath becomes deeper, steadier. My vision clearer, the night barely a hindrance for my sensitive eyes. I drop the gun, forgetting what it's use is. I fall the the ground on all fours, forgetting how to walk on two. I forget about my surroundings, just the smell of chemicals in my nose. followed by the smell of other animals. Threats. Snarling in the darkness I forget everything of who I am, what I am, except for three words.

Make. Them. Pay.

...

Pain.  
As I drift out of the comfort of the darkness, all I know is pain.  
I open my eyes, the world is blurry.  
I can't focus.  
Flashing.  
I close my eyes, trying to concentrate.  
Breathing is hard, every breath bringing pain in my chest.  
A metallic taste in my mouth, blood.  
The smell of blood permeates the air.  
Some of it is mine. Others, strange.  
Another smell. Faint. Sweet, like a flower, but tainted somehow.  
I open my eyes again and try to focus. I find myself propped up against wall in the corner of a room. The entire space flashing in an unfamiliar pattern.  
I hear voices somewhere, as if in a tunnel. the sound echoing in my ears.  
I look down at my body, my right leg looks wrong. It should not be facing that way.  
That aint good.  
My fur is stained red. The throbbing of my arm confirms that it is injured also. Red. That is what is flashing through the windows. Red an blue. The names of colors come back to me.  
Red and blue also flashes on a form to my left. The panda. Still. Not breathing, in a pool of blood.  
Something moves into my vision, large, grey and blue, The voices start again. I start to understand them.  
"…o more bodies in the west room, standby"  
I try to look up.  
"One is alive, Have medics on standby. small mammal, fox, multiple injuries"  
I hear growling.  
"All units! Possible Savage. Backup needed in the west room, need a containment team. He looks too injured to be a threat."  
"Roger, proceed with caution." another voice, crackling.  
The shape starts to coalesce, a hippo, in blue clothing.  
I look up to the hippo's face and notice it is hidden behind some sort of mask.  
She, its a female I realize, looks back at me with caution.  
I suddenly realize the growling is coming from me. I stop.  
"Sorry." I try to croak out, sounds more like 'uh ry'  
"Command, appears the fox is coherent. Making contact."  
"Received, Careful Stanmen." the other voice replies.  
The hippo looks at me, concern in the eyes behind the gas mask.  
"My name is officer Dawn Stanmen. Can you speak? What's your name."  
I notice she is keeping her distance, a tranq rifle trained on me. Another form approaches from her rear.  
"R….Ray. Ray Volpe." I manage through the pain.  
"You're the guy we have been looking for. Don't worry, we will get you help. Medical team is on their way in."  
"The girls…safe?"  
"Yes, the girls got to us safe and sound. Mary told us about you, now hold on and we will get you out of here."  
Having learned what I needed to know, I let the comforting darkness swallow me again amidst the sounds fading around me.

"Ray? Ray? Hang in there. Medic to my location stat! Ray…"

* * *

Now you the reader gets a choice. I originally intended for the story to end here, but I kinda grew to like Ray's character and have come up with some more ideas for this poor fox. so if you like the dark, kinda open, end to this story then stop here. if you want a more of a warm fuzzy ending read the epilogue.

Either way, please let me know what you think. Thank You.


	10. Epilogue

***Note: this chapter is entirely optional. I was originally going to let the story end at chapter 9 but I like this characters and have a few more ideas for this poor fox. If you like the ending as it stands don't bother with this section, but if you want the happy warm and fuzzy ending, please continue.***

Epilogue:

I hear a knock at the door and a familiar hoodie appears in the door frame.  
"Toast." I croak out, voice still gravelly from the breathing tube that came out just the night before.  
"Ray, man you look terrible." as he enters the white and tan hospital room I have been staying in.

I can only imagine the sight he sees. Me, covered in bandages, tubes, and wires. at least 3 bags of different liquids, one dark red, hang from a stand at my side slowly dripping into my arm. A dozen wires stuck to parts of my body, leading up to a screen with numbers and graphs only a doctor has a chance of deciphering.

"Yeah, any worse and I would be as bad as you."  
With that a grin forms on his muzzle.  
"I thought I told you not to do anything stupid."  
"Well, you know me, knight in shining armor and all that." I say waving my right paw.  
"Am I gonna have to lock you in your shop for your own protection or something?"  
"Might be a good idea. And it's our shop. You did get those forms to the lawyer, right?"  
"Yeah." his voice dropping to a whisper. he continues. "I couldn't find you. I saw on the news about the lab… all the dead and the cops were so tight lipped. I tried calling you but your phone went right to voicemail. I called them, even went down to the station to find out what happened to you and they would not say, something about ongoing investigation and that. You know how much I hate talking to cops Ray." he pauses looking at me. His eyes sad and pained. "Anyway, they finally called me, saying how I could see you now and you were in this hospital… it's been a week. why didn't you call?"  
"Sorry." I bow my head "I was kinda out of it, they got me on some strong stuff and I finally came out of it last night."  
I really don't want to discuss the fact I was unconscious for three days and on ventilator for two more.  
"My phone is… well I guess it's in some evidence locker in police station or something, I kinda lost track of it. So how is business, partner." I try to redirect the conversation.  
His smile returns.  
"Doing good, been getting busy now. Seems your stunt worked for more then almost killing yourself. But I can't handle it all myself. You are gonna have to get out of this dump and get back to work."  
"Yeah, doc says I should be out in a week, but it will be about three before this leg heals enough to walk again."  
"I guess I'll stick you in the office and you can do the paper work while I get the real work done."  
"Stick me in the office? You know I am technically your boss now."  
"This weasel answers to no mammal. Oh yeah, Pete stopped by and said something about a discount? Two grand off for his intake?"  
"Two grand? And he called me untrustworthy." I smile "Ah hell, let him have it. But tell him that's it, and if he tries anything else I will let slip the story about him and that hyena."

Toast begins to ask me about this story when there is another knock on the door frame.  
"Mr. Volpe? Ray?" Asks a female hippo in a police uniform. "If you are busy I can wait."  
"Come on in, Officer Stanmen."  
"You can call me Dawn. It's good to see you talking now, I'm guessing this is that Toast guy you wanted to get in touch with?"  
"Yeah this miscreant is the infamous Toast. Good guy for a weasel." With that my friend flips me off with a grin.  
"So I have some news about the case and…" Dawn pauses looking at Toast.  
"He's cool, you can tell him anything you can tell me."  
"Ok, first some good news. Have you seen todays edition of the Herald?" She says holding up a newspaper.  
"I was just going to run on down to the corner store and get me a copy." I say sarcastically.  
"Are all foxes smart asses like this?" She ask Toast after she hands me the paper.  
"You kinda just ignore them after a while." he replies.

Dawn and Toast engage in small talk, mostly about my bad habits, while I look at the story on the bottom half of the front page. My heart speeds up, as is evident from the beeping of the machine behind me.

'Mammals Identified in Violence at Abandoned Lab.'

I skim through the story, throat getting tight, until I come to the list of names and species. Shan Chung, Panda, Deceased leads the list, followed by Harvey Stickwell, Grey Wolf, Deceased. The others are named but I pay them no mind as I scan for one name, and fail to find it. Instead of Ray Volpe, Red Fox, Living, I see Max Whitetail, Arctic Fox, Deceased, listed at the end. I look up questioningly at Dawn.

"Wait, I don't understand."  
"Seems the ZPD got the records messed up at the press release." she says with a smirk on her face. "The Chief told me to make sure there is a correction issued, sometime, later, much later, like next month."  
Relief washes over me, as the threat of retaliation from Chungs gang seems like a total non-issue now.  
She continues. "Has any more of what happened that night come back to you?"  
"No, It's still a blank, last thing I remember is when I.." I look towards Toast and backpedal a bit. "After the polar bear, there is nothing. From what you told me, I am not sure I want to remember."  
"The docs said that with as much of that Night Howler extract in your blood you are not likely to remember anything, something about it shutting down parts of your brain or some medical mumbo jumbo."  
"Wait. Night Howlers?" Toast asks "Those are those things that make you go crazy right?"  
"When we found your friend here, the whole building was full of fumes from some sort of accident." Dawn explains. "We had to use masks just to enter and search for survivors. We found Mr. Volpe here he was in the middle of…. well lets just say all the mammals in there appear to have attacked each other. Ray was holed up in another room away from the worst of it." She then looks at me with a look that screamed to me 'hold you tongue'. "With what the girl, Mary, told us, it seems like Ray here went to negotiate the release of the other captives and he was attacked and defended himself. The other mammals in the building apparently went savage and killed each other. Somehow Ray was able to stay alive." Another look. "That is what my report will say unless more evidence surfaces."

I know she is lying about this, in our conversations before, well not really conversations but her talking, and me writing notes due to the tube in my throat, I know I was much more involved then Dawn is letting on.  
"Any who, I need to get back to the precinct and wrap this case up."  
"Thank you Dawn. Not sure I can ever repay you."  
"Oh don't worry, I am sure the ZPD with think of something. I will be in touch"  
With that she walks out the door.

"What was that about?" Toast asks.  
I think back to the questions she asked before, not just about Chung, but about other criminals that frequented the races.  
"I think I just volunteered to be an informant or something for the cops." I say uncertainly.  
"I think she just wants you."  
"You would think that."  
"What? First name basis and You always had a thing for girls in uniform."  
"Nah, She is not my type." I say, the mood lighted up.  
"And just what is your type, Mr. Volpe?" he says, mimicking Officer Stanmen's voice.  
I look up to the door at a new person entering.  
"Mmmm light brown fur, gorgeous blue eyes, killer smile, and a tail that makes me go wild." I say as a coyote woman wearing a white hospital coat walks in. "Hi Sharon."  
She rolls her eyes at me as she makes her way over to the monitor and check the charts.  
"You couldn't handle a girl like me Ray."  
"Aw, but I could try. Give me a chance."  
"I would put you right back into ER, fox."  
"It would be so worth it." I laugh.  
"Besides, I would never date a patient." Having finished up she heads out.  
"We can wait till I get out of here. Dinner? Movie?" I call after her.

"Hey Ray?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Don't you have a cousin named Nick?"  
"Yeah, like second cousin or something, why?"  
Toast flips me the paper he had been looking at, and there on the front page above the fold is the headline.

'First Fox Graduates From Academy With Flying Colors'

I look at the picture and there standing next to that rabbit cop that has been on the news nonstop is a smirking face I have not seen in years, one Nicholas Wilde.

The End.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please please let me know what you think. I really enjoyed writing this and have a few more stories involving Ray, mostly short glimpses into his life. One of them involving officers Hopps and Wilde. I also want to tell the story about the crash on the mountain.


End file.
